


Peripatetic || Fred Weasley

by amaryllisbooks



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, George Weasley - Freeform, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hinny, Hogwarts, Luna Lovegood - Freeform, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), OC, Order of the Pheonix, The Golden Trio, fred weasley - Freeform, mlm, neville longbottom - Freeform, remus lupin - Freeform, romione, wlw, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27252142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaryllisbooks/pseuds/amaryllisbooks
Summary: Peripatetic (n)A person who spends their time wandering.Esther Euphemia Lupin-Black, daughter of Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. Stuck between being trapped at home with her job-less dad, and other parent stuck in Azkaban, her life, in magical standards, is quite boring. Well, it was, until her dad was offered the job of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. So, she tags along, going by the name Euphemia Black, and suddenly her she can't call her life boring anymore.With secrets she can't tell anyone, and a escaped mass murderer, join Esth- or should I say Euphemia, as she goes on the wander of her life.Very slow burn - eventual Fred x EstherThis story is inspired by the wonderful Tightly Knit Trilogy.J.K Rowling owns everything in this story except my OC characters and extra bits added to the plot-line.
Relationships: Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter/Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Luna Lovegood/Original Female Character(s), OC/Fred Weasley, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin/Peter Pettigrew/James Potter, Sirius/Remus
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	1. Cast List

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a very slow update story- sorry! I don’t think I need any CW, but if I miss something please do say. 
> 
> :) Welcome to my very first fan fiction!

Characters

Lily Collins as Esther Euphemia Lupin-Black (OC)

Guan Xiaotong as Seraphina Yvane (OC)

Thomas Brodie-Sangster as Connor Jones (OC)

Evanna Lynch as Luna Lovegood (NOT OC)

Isabelle Furhman as Megan Jones (NOT OC)

Matthew Lewis as Neville Longbottom (NOT OC)

James and Oliver Phelps as Fred and George Weasley (NOT OC)

Willa Holland as Fay Dunbar (NOT OC)

? as Daphne Greengrass (NOT OC)

Everything in my story belongs too J.K Rowling (as a POC LGBTQ+ member I do NOT support her or her actions, but the book series means a great deal to me, so that’s why I am writing this) except parts of the plot and my OC characters.

Please do not steal my story :)  
Enjoy my story! 🥰

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not sure if it works but make sure to use the skin I made for this (it changes the font and colour’s 🤞)


	2. She’s a Black

Esther Euphemia Lupin-Black, daughter of Sirius Lupin-Black and Remus Lupin-Black. God-daughter of Minerva Mcgonagall, Marlene McKinnon and Dorcas Meadowes. Grand-daughter of Euphemia Potter, Fleamont Potter, Lyall Lupin and Hope Lupin. She was born on the 3rd of December, 1979. Biologically, she was the daughter of surrogate Marlene McKinnon, but Marlene was just like an aunt to Esther, however Marlene did pass away 2 months after Esther was born, killed by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Marlene was the first to pass on a streak of many. Esther lost all her family before she was 3 years old, all except Remus, her father. Her other dad didn't die, per say, but he is counting the years away in Azkaban.

Chapter 1

She wandered aimlessly around the empty house, her dad was out job-hunting again. He got fired again, after accidentally damaging a bit of property in 'Moony Mode' as her other dad called it. Or at least that's what her werewolf dad said. She loved her other dad, she knew she did, after listening to all the 'notorious Sirius Black' stories her dad told her. However, she hadn't actually seen him for 12 years. Where was he those 12 years you ask? In Azkaban, for a crime he didn't commit. For a crime he was framed for by his best-friend. A crime that suggested he betrayed his 2 other best-friends, one who was like his brother. No. Esther had not seen her dad for 12 years, but she had heard about him enough to know he would never ever do that.

Finally, the door burst open and an old man walked inside, huge grin on his face. "I got one, I got one!" Esther heard her dad shout. She sprinted to the front door and wrapped her arms around the man. 

"Of course you did! I never even doubted you for minute!" She replied, just as gleeful as him. It was a lie though. It wasn't that she didn't have faith in Remus, it was more because of the fact that his lycanthropy prevented him from being seen as an equal. Instead, people looked at him like he was a dangerous, vile creature that should be killed, or locked up. These types of stares boiled Esther's blood, and she had been known have a quite nasty punch when people comment on her father's 'werewolf-ness'. Who was brave enough to hire him? Thought Esther. No offence to her dad or anything. "Uh, where is the job then?"

"Guess!"

"Uh, The Leaky Cauldren?"

"You know they would never hire me! Try properly!"

"Fine, uh, Slug and Jigger's Apothecary?"

"Stop it Thea you know they just booted me out!" Laughed Remus.

"Fine, fine. Pretty please just tell me." Chuckled Esther.

"Ok...Dumbledore did! He wants me to teach DADA!". Esther couldn't believe her ears. That was perfect for her dad! He was brilliant at studies and teaching, as he had homeschooled Esther her whole life. Plus, he didn't need to worry about getting fired because of his furry little problem, Dumbledore knew all about it and even had a special place for him to transform made for him back when he was at school! Crap. There was one problem. Remus hadn't transformed without Esther for 5 years. She joined him on his trips to the forest as her animagus, a black stallion. He had been extremely against the idea, but they both knew Esther would have done it anyway. She took after her father like that. But what worried her was that he hurt himself too much when he transformed alone. She did not want him to go through that again. So, she would have to suck up her hatred for going to school, and come with him.

"I'm coming," She demanded, expecting an immediate shock from Remus. Instead, he snorted and said,

"I suspected as much, so I asked Dumbledore if you could come at the interview. But, there is a tiny little problem Esthie. Please don't blow up at me, but...you're going to have to go as a full Black, no Lupin. Now before you start shouting, let me at least explain. You look way too much like Sirius for anyone to not realise that you are his daughter. And it being public that he 'betrayed his friends' and had a kid with a werewolf certainly would not help his case. So I'm sorry, but that's final,"

Esther shrugged sadly, "I'm not really surprised, and to be honest, I kind of thought you'd say that. But, I can cope, plus, I'm not ashamed to be Sirius Black's daughter, so going as a Black'll be fine, as long as no one tries to insult you or him, then things won't be so fine for her,"

Remus patted her on the head, "That's my girl", before walking off to bed. He'd known her for long enough to know that she took after Padfoot with the threats, and trying to make her stop saying them would be useless.

—————————-—————  
This is the first chapter for my first story ever! Hopefully you understand what's going on and I haven't made anything incorrect. The updates are going to be very slow so bear with me :)

Thanks,  
Amaryllis 🌺  
(I know that is not a amaryllis but that's the best i coulds do. )


	3. Chipped nose

The dreaded day had arrived, the day to go to Hogwarts. Esther had never been herself, but the photo's Remus had shown her made it look wonderful, especially with the photos with her dad's in them, both grinning widely, In the photos, Remus just looked so damn happy, and since her dad went to Azkaban, he's never smiled the same. That's partly the reason Esther didn't complain about the whole situation, when her dad had come marching in, telling her the news about the job, he had that rare smile on, and she couldn't bare to see it go.

She had met Harry beforehand, 4 days ago, in Diagon Alley, and had introduced herself as Euphemia Black. Harry scrunched up his eyebrows at hearing her surname, like he, unsurprisingly knew it, but let it be. She wasn't telling people her first name was Esther, both her and Remus thought it would be safer to just change around her identity a bit. Not only did she start going by her middle name, she decided her hair needed altering as well. With the help of one of Remus's old friend's, Nymphadora Tonks (who was unaware that Esther- Euphemia was Remus's daughter, and didn't even know about their relationship...you know what, it'll just be easier for me to say no one knows except the God-Parents. Tonks was one of the few out of the group to even want to accept Euphemia, they took pity on her and didn't blame her for her dad's 'crimes'. Others e.g. The Weasley's weren't exactly rude to her, but it was blatantly obvious that they certainly wished she wasn't there.) ,dyed the tips of her hair red. 

The shriek of the whistle of the Hogwarts Express sounded, and everyone who was still on the platform hurried onto the train. Remus and Euphemia squeezed past all the cages and trunks, finally finding themselves in the Marauder cabin, the one Remus and his friends had used all those years ago. Euphemia's heart broke for her father as she saw his expression seeing the cabin. A mixture of sadness and amusement sparked in his eyes as he traced the engravings of all the Marauder's initials in the wall. His finger caught on a splinter on the L.E engraving, making him wince in pain. He looked back at Euphemia, a hurt expression on his face as she burst out laughing, but not long after he joined her. It was just what they needed, just some simple laughter, just what Remus needed. 

Euphemia sat down patted her dad's shoulder as he fell asleep, and leaned on it. He sent her a small smile before closing his eyes and drifting off. Usually, Euphemia would have woken him up and demanded he play Exploding Snap with her, but the previous night was a full moon, so Euphemia knew to leave him be. Last night was a particularly rough night, Remus had accidentally broken Euphemia's nose by shoving her into a wall, not that Euphemia didn't tell him it was from tripping over a log. Remus had blamed himself, and wouldn't stop apologising over her assuring him she was fine. He had manage to fix it, but there remained a scar from the rocks on the wall. The scar wasn't to large, it just covered the width of her nose, and a tiny bit either side, but Euphemia was a little self-concious about it so she wore a deep blue bandage, covered in roses over it. Sighing, she pulled out her sketchbook and began doodling the moon, from last night.


	4. She’s a murderer innit

Around 2 minutes later, the door to the compartment creaked open and 3 people entered inside. One of the boys, Harry, she remembered from 4 days ago, widened his eyes at her and quickly exited the room, pushing Ron, the other boy she met, with him. The girl however, just leaned back so her head was poking out the door, then looked around at the closed doors in the train hall and sat down opposite Euphemia. Before she could introduce herself, she was yanked out the cabin. From inside, Euphemia could hear snippets of them arguing outside.  
"Daughter!-"

"Else is full!"

"Is she here?"

"Gonna kill him!'

"Won't"

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Good"

The 3 kids came back inside, the girl with a triumphant expression on, Harry looked glum, and Ron stood protectively infront of Harry. Euphemia felt extremely awkward sitting there, so she cleared her throat, grinned. "So Harry, excited for 3rd Year then?". But, before Harry could even open his mouth, the red-head flared his nostrils and turned to look at Harry. 

"Don't answer that mate, I bet she just wants the information to tell her dad so he can come kill you.". Euphemia's breath hitched. Dad? Did they mean Remu-, no they wouldn't think Remus was a murderer. Sirius...but he was locked up in Azkaban. Did they seriously think Sirius Black would be the first to escape the prison. She internally giggled, imagining Remus's deep laugh filling the room, hearing that. Impossible. 

"Don't be silly Ronald, I doubt the 13 year old seated before us is aiding her dad," the girl said, interrupting her from her thoughts. She sent a sideways glance in Euphemia's way, looking like she wasn't too sure about that statement. Euphemia sent her a dumb smile back, acting oblivious to their looks. "Hermoine Granger, pleasure to meet you."

"Esth-Euphemia Black, but just call me Euphie, it's easier. Nice to meet you too." Euphie replied. She reached out to shake Hermoine's hand, but the other girl recoiled slightly. Euphie's heart broke a little, she knew this was going to be hard but she didn't expect people being scared to shake her hand. Not wanting to make things awkward again, Euphie brushed it off and smiled lightly. Hermoine looked she wanted to crawl into a whole and die, but managed to return the smile. Ron was still glaring daggers at her, and Harry was staring confused at her dad. He nodded his head that way and asked who it was. "Rem-" She began, but was cut off by Hermoine. 

"R.J Lupin". Euphie was a bit annoyed that Hermoine cut her off, but pressed on. 

"Yeah, what she said. New Defence against the Dark Arts professor."

"How do you know that?" Hermoine looked a little annoyed that Euphie knew more about her.

"He-er-told me." She didn't exactly lie. Remus did tell her, but she failed to mention that her told her as her dad. 

"Ah, got it" 

Finally, after what seemed like forever, the train stopped. Euphie sighed in relief and grabbed her bag. However, the others stayed and looked at each other, confused. "We can't be there yet, can we?" Asked Ron. Before he could answer, the whole room went cold.


	5. Bird Brain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh sorry about the slow update! I do have a couple chapters saved and ready to publish but I don’t want to do that until i write a new chapter :( on a better note- enjoy this rare chapter <3

Euphie felt as if her whole world had gone dark, and that she would never be happy again. Dementors. Black, hooded creatures flowed past the compartment, when suddenly, one stopped at theirs. Its thin fingers creeped up the door, and slowly began to pull the glass. It opened, and took sight on its prey. Harry’s face began to blur as the Dementor sucked his happiness. Euphemia needed to do something. She racked her brain for the exact spell, the one to block of the soul-stealing creatures. She could feel something move next to her, her dad, as he finally woke, and fumbled for his wand. But, before he could even find it, she leapt up, pulled out her wand and pointed it at the Dementor.

Expecto Patronum. 

White, wispy strings of light flowed out of her wand, followed by her Black Stallion patronus. Every single dementor on the train drifted away, leaving her horse leaping up and down the hall in a majestic fashion, entering each compartment before jumping away again, as if checking for more Dementors. Hermoine and Ron sat, star-struck at the feat she just performed. Ron quickly blushed and looked away, a glare put back on his face when she caught him looking. Her dad sat next to Harry, offering him a piece of chocolate. She laughed, classic Remus. 

“Who screamed,” Harry suddenly asked, after Remus left to go help the conductors. Ron looked back at him, nose scrunched up all small. 

“No one screamed Harry”. Hermoine and Ron looked worried for their friend, but Hermoine finally tore her eyes away from Harry and raised her eyebrows at Euphie. 

“What did you do? How did they go away?” Hermoine ambushed her with questions. 

“Calm down Bird-Brain, it was a spell to defend yourself against Dementors, my d-mum taught me. I can teach you if you like,” Offered Euphemia.

“She won’t be learning spells from you anytime soon,” Harry quickly interjected. Euphie internally sighed. She thought Harry was different to the rest of them. But to be honest, she couldn’t blame him, he probably thought she wanted to murder him for her dad or something. Still, it hurt. Ron raised his eyebrow, “-And, Bird-Brain? Don’t call my friend names thank you very much.”

“Sorry,sorry I just thought it would be funny.” Euphemia definitely took after Sirius with her boldness. Plus- she hadn’t had any proper human interaction her whole life so she wasn’t to sure what was rude or not. Remus probably would have melted into a puddle with the glare Ron gave her for her little remarks. She sent him a little look back, wavering his confidence, and he looked away, probably embarrassed. Hermoine laughed a little, then stopped with a sigh when she saw no one was joining her. Harry giggled at the sigh, and soon Ron started laughing at Harry’s giggle, until all of them burst into peals of laughter. Euphie snorted a bit and tried to join it in the laughter, but almost immediately they stopped smiling and the looks on their faces seemed like the Dementors had come back and sucked all the happiness out of them. Not wanting to make the situation more awkward that it already was, Euphemia pulled her pencil and book back out, and continued to doodle. 

She must have fallen asleep, because what seemed like years later, there happened to be an earthquake right next to her. No wait, it was just Remus trying to shake her awake. She narrowed her eyes a bit, and Remus immediately flinched, his hand slightly scrunched in pain. She shot up and began apologising profusely, but Remus just hugged her and told her not very politely to get out of the compartment so she could have the Great Hogwarts Feast for the first time. Euphie practically flew out of the cabin, and stopped in front of the self-moving carriages.

Except…they weren’t self-pulling. Great, black, bony horses neighed and tugged at the reins, neighing before they took off. “What on Earth are those?” She asked Remus. He put his hand on her shoulder and guided her towards her the nearest carriage. 

“Ah, I knew you’d be able to see those…, they’re Thestrals, creatures only to be seen by those who have witnessed death…I’m sorry about that, the dementors, they make you see your worst memories, and then this…this isn’t proving to be a very fun trip, is it?” Remus softly replied.

“Don’t worry D-Professor, it’s alright. Besides, I’m sure the Feast will make up for it.” Remus chuckled and helped her onto the carriage. 

Unfortunately, the 3 other kids from the cabin also got onto the carriage, and awkward energy filled the air again.

“So…uh…Professor, why were there Dementors on the train anyway? That’s not usual protocol?” Harry broke the silence. Suddenly, Remus glanced over at Euphie, clearly uncomfortable, but before he could deny any knowledge as to why it happened, Hermoine cut it. What was it with that girl and interrupting people.

“Isn’t it quite obvious, Harold?,”

“My name isn’t Harold,”

“Whatever, anyway, the Dementors were probably there to take You-Know-Who back to Azkaban,” Hermoine finished. 

“Huh? I didn’t know Voldermort was in prison anyway?” Euphie said, extremely confused. Ron sent her another glare, and Harry stared at her in shock, probably . Hermoine went bright red.

“Right, right, sorry, it’s a muggle phrase. I meant, the Dementors were probably there to take…” She glanced at Euphemia, “Sirius Black back to Azkaban.”


	6. Poor Taurus

Euphemia felt as though as the air had been sucked from her lungs, and choked loudly. “WHAT!” Everyone turned to look at her, except Remus who hung his head in shame. “SIRIUS BLACK ESCAPED FROM AZKABAN?!” Hermoine, Ron and Harry looked exceptionally confused.

“Oh, you’re not fooling anyone with that dumb act, murderer.” Ron spat out. Harry raised an eyebrow at Ron’s forwardness, but didn’t disagree. Hermoine sighed and looked Euphie.

“Yeah he did…I’m really sorry, and Ron, she really might have not known,” She said kindly, “She doesn’t support her dad, remember?”

“Thanks…you’re right. I…don’t support my dad. .He, he’s a bad person.” Euphemia knew each word was like a punch in the gut to Remus but they both knew what she had to say. Ron still looked wary, but Hermoine’s look quickly shut him up. 

The rest of the journey was filled with Remus sending apologetic looks to Euphie, her glaring back, Ron and Harry playing Rock, Paper, Scissors quietly, and Hermoine looking extremely shocked that Euphie was looking at a Professor so rudely.

Finally, they got to the castle and entered the Great Hall. But, before she could go sit at any of the tables, a woman grabbed at her shoulders and pulled her away. Euphemia had to use all her might to not turn around and trop kick her in the face right then and there. So, she slowly smiled and slipped out from under the grip of whoever was there, and turned to face them. “Uh, hello?” She asked, trying ever so hard to be nice. 

“Ah sorry, come along dear, it’s time for your sorting you see,” replied the voice. Euphemia recognised that voice. She took a step back, looked at the old woman standing there with a grin on her face, and ran straight into her arms

“MINNIE!” Heads from nearby people turned and stared at her in absolute shock. Professor Mcgonagall laughed and patted her back. 

“That’s enough Esther, time for the hat now, and I absolutely love what you’ve done to your hair by the way,” Euphemia grinned.

“Yeah, wicked right? And call me Euphemia Black please.” Euphemia replied. Minerva sent her a confused look but didn’t say anything else. As Euphie stood at the back of the line, she looked over at the teacher’s table, to see Remus sitting there, staring at her sadly. She couldn’t bare to see him sad, so she still didn’t forgive him for keeping such a large secret from her, but she still sent him a smile back. His face brightened instantly and he sat up straighter, looking much more excited. 

“BLACK, EUPHEMIA” Whispers broke out in the hall almost immediately, and it was quite obvious with who she was.

Sirius Black’s daughter. And she was proud. She walked up to the hat with a spring in her step and sat down confidently. However, the confidence wavered when she looked out at the students and all she could see were looks of disgust, even a few from the Slytherin table. 

Suddenly, she heard a voice inside her head. “Ah, another Black”. Remus had told her all about the hat, and how it spoke to you inside your head.

“Hello hat, what’s your name?

“What’s my name? No one’s ever asked me that before.”

“Well?”

“My name is Taurus Trelawney. Nice to meet you.”

“Trelawney? Isn’t that the Divination professor?”

“A far relative of mine. Now, to get you sorted. Judging by our conversation, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw are out. You could do well in Slytherin, you would fit in quite well, and you posses lots of ambition and pride, a good Slytherin trait. Ah, you seem to have quite a quick mind too, another perfect Slytherin characteristic. All the arrows seem to be pointing to the House of the Snakes, but I see a Gryffindor quality that overpowers all off the Slytherin ones here…Stupid bravery. Ah, it is a shame, you would do quite well in Slytherin, but now personally, I think it better be…GRYFFINDOR!” He yelled the last part out loud. 

Gasps were heard around the hall, and all jaws, including the Slytherin’s, were on the ground. She leaped off the stool, winked at the hat, said “Thank you Mr Trelawney,” and walked to the table of red and gold. For all the other kids being sorted, there had been cheers, but for Euphie, only 4 people cheered. 2 gangly, identical ginger boys, one brown haired girl, and a platinum blonde who was a Ravenclaw. Everyone else’s eyes were glued to her, in absolute shock that she had gotten a place in Gryffindor.


	7. AUTHOR NOTE .7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don’t be mad

Hey guys, I am really sorry about the super slow updates, I have been in a super bad mental state recently and I am wondering if I should put this story on a permanent hiatus:( I have another chapter waiting for you but I don’t know how long it’ll be till I actually write a new one. 

Terribly sorry you lot :(( 

Yours, Amaryllis


	8. Love Potions- They really do work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a short chapter for you lot :)

She sat down in between one of the boys that had cheered for her, and the brunette. She smiled and stuck out her hand, “Euphemia Black, pleasure”. She half expected the girl too have the same reaction as Hermoine, but she took Euphie’s hand and shook it slightly. 

“Fay Dunbar,” replied the girl, shyly. “Uh, sorry, I know this is quite forward but, is Sirius Black really your father?” Euphie giggled and nodded her head. 

“But, don’t worry, I don’t support You-Know-Who or my dad.” It felt wrong to say the last bit, but it’s not like she could openly go around and tell people she supported a ‘mass murderer’. 

“That’s great! I’m really sorry that you have to have him as a dad, and just know I like you anyway!” Her heart soared. Finally someone at this goddamn school who doesn’t immediately hate her. 

“Well I do not like her! Tell her to get lost!” She looked over to see a very angry black haired girl. Fay looked at her then back at Euphie.

“Ignore her, she’s in a mood. That’s just Seraphina all the time though.” Seraphina huffed and sat down opposite her.

“I am a half-blood,” Seraphina said, monotone. Euphie looked at her weirdly.

“So? I’m a pureblood, what does it matter?” She replied, very confused.

“And I was born in Godric’s Hollow, or in the Muggle part of it at least. And my mother, a muggle, was around on the 31st of October” Her throat dried up as she realised what she was getting at.

“A-and my dad killed your mum, right? She was one of the 12” She whispered.

“Spot on.” She snarled harshly. 

“Phina! What has gotten into you? Leave the poor girl alone! She specifically told me she does not support her dad!” Fay cut in.

“And you believe her Dunbar?” She finally thought it was time to interrupt their fight.

“Look Seraphina, I’m extremely sorry about your mum, and I want you to know that I do NOT support my father, and I do not believe in Pure-blood supremacy either, so don’t worry about it.”

“Whatever,” She sniffed, and walked away. Fay leaned over and looked either side to make sure no one could hear her, then whispered to Euphemia, “Don’t worry about Seraphina. She’s my best friend, but, she can be slightly odd at times. She changes how she feels about people all the time, so don’t worry. Her parents- she- her dad gave her mum a love potion, and well, Phina was born from it, and we all know what that means.” Phemia gave Fay an extremely confused look, so Fay continued. “She can never feel love, and sometimes it gets to her.” Phemia’s mouth dropped open as she closed it quickly when she say Seraphina looking her way. Euphemia quickly looked away, and the chocolate cake at the side caught her eye. 

(Switching to Esther/Euphemia’s perspective) 

As I was shoving more cake down my throat, I caught the eye of a blonde Slytherin girl grinning at me. She looked away, then looked back to see me still staring. She raised her eyebrow in my direction and I felt my face go hot. Fay saw me looking in the direction and giggled. 

“You’re blushing so much! Who are you looking at then?” She said, wiggling her eyebrows. I smiled a little and nodded my head in her direction.

“What’s her name?”

“That’s Daphne Greengrass.” I glanced back at Daphne and smiled a bit more. She seemed to blush a little, then I knew I’d made another friend, or something that could be more.


	9. Hogsmede?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m feeling a bit better guys but I probably won’t update again for a bit...I’m so sorry my mental health is just really horrible right now :(

The year was going by pretty fast, and I had grown close to Fay and Seraphina, who had seemed to let go of her grudge against me pretty quickly when she saw we were sharing a room. Hogsmede weekend was finally here. The third years were finally allowed to go, and everyone was scrambling for a date, and those who couldn’t get one were clinging along to the others, or third-wheeling awkwardly. A Slytherin boy had already asked me, his name was Crappe or something, but I had said no. I was actually planning on asking someone else. I confidently made myself to the Dungeons, right outside the Slytherin Common room. I had already made a first year give me the password, and made my way inside. I saw exactly who I was looking for, sitting alone and reading on the couch. I shuffled over and tapped them on the shoulder. We hadn’t actually spoked before, but I felt pretty sure they would say yes.

“Hogsmede?” I asked, straight out. They immediately turned around and widened their eyes at the sight of me.

“You’re a Gryffindor though? And, uh, do you mean as friends?” They answered, hesitantly. 

“Well, no, I actually meant as, you know, a date, but if you’re not-“ They cut me off sharply.

“Sure! I’m excited. I’ll see you tomorrow.” That was easy. I waved and left the common room, leaving Daphne sitting there, a dazed look on her face.

I strutted back to the Gryffindor common room, Sirius Black style. Fay and Seraphina met me in the dorms, eager looks on their faces. 

“We need Hogsmede dates!” Fay exclaimed excitedly. I stood uncomfortably and opened and closed my mouth.

“Uh, well I already have a date.”

“YOU DO?!” Screamed Fay.

“Of course she does Fay, who wouldn’t want to go with you,” Seraphina said sweetly. “Mind you, who is it then?” I didn’t exactly know how too tell them I was going with a girl, but I wasn’t ashamed or anything, so I just blurted it out.

“Daphne Greengrass.” Fay stared at me in shock, Seraphina looked thrilled.

“But-but she’s a girl.” Fay stuttered. Seraphina face-palmed.

“Have a problem with that?” I countered. 

“No-no-not at all Phemia…does that mean you’re gay then?” Fay quickly said.

“You mean lesbian, and no, I’m actually bisexual, are you ok with that?”

“Yeah course we are,” They both said at the same time. We looked at each other, then burst into laughter, then I knew they were ok with it.

It was finally the day for the date, and to say I was nervous would be…wrong. I know most people are nervous, but I got my confidence from Sirius, and I was not worried. I had told Remus I was going on a date with Daphne, and he didn’t seem suprised, just shocked that I would take a Slytherin, after all Sirius’s history, and if she just said yes because of my dad being ‘evil’, seeing as her parents were Death Eaters. I made a mental note to ask her about it, because Remus had a point.

I was wearing a simple black turtle-neck with cuffed denim jeans, and Sirius’ old leather jacket, which was extremely long on me and went down to my thighs, just above my knees. I ran into the crowd standing in front of Professor McGonagell, accidentally pushing Daphne over a bit. She wore a cropped green top, baggy, black jeans, and she wore fishnet stockings under the shirt. 

“Hi. You look nice.” I told her, out of breath. She grinned.

“You don’t look too bad yourself.”


	10. Drama Queen Harry

Just as we were leaving, I could see Fay and Seraphina walking together. They were going as friends, as Neville had asked Seraphina, but she didn’t want to leave Fay alone, so he was just lingering behind them, looking happy to have found people to hang around with.  
Fay looked like a bomb full of pastel pink had exploded all over her, with a small black purse at her side. Seraphina was looking quite eccentric, with a bright red beret and a long swishy, yellow and blue skirt. She also had a rainbow knitted jumper wrapped about her, unbothered by the looks she was getting.   
The date was going pretty well so far, we had some butterbeers, then headed to the snowy forest to eat our pastries. The question had been building up in my throat since my talk with my dad and I finally thought it was a good idea to ask her.

“SiriusBlackisinnocentsoifyoulikemebecauseofmydadtellmenow-“ I blurted out fast. She looked at me, very amused.

“Please repeat that, and slower.”

“Sirius Black is innocent so if you like me because of my dad tell me now.” I said, slower this time. She looked my right in the eye. And burst out laughing.

“My parents are Death Eaters, like Peter Pettigrew, of course I know Sirius is innocent.” I let out a breath I didn’t even know I’d been holding. However, just before I could say anything, a voice echoed out into the falling snow, Harry’s voice.

“Sirius Black was their friend, he was their friend!” I sighed internally. 

“Drama queen Harry is back with the theatrics.”

“What is he shouting about?” Daphne asked me.

“Sirius, Professor Lupin, James (Harry’s dad) and Peter Pettigrew were best friends in school, scratch that, they were like brothers. They did everything together, they even made their own brotherhood called the Marauders. They had special nicknames and everything, like Padfoot, Moony, Prongs and Wormta-“ Daphne cut it.

“Wait a second, Professor Lupin, Sirius Black, Harry’s dad and that ratty creature were the infamous Marauders? You can see the words engraved in every desk in detention, and every time the Weasley twins hold a prank, you can always hear Mcgonagell mutter something about the Marauders under her breath!”

“Yeah they are, or were rather…” I trailed off sadly. Daphne smiled at me, empathetic, took my hand and led me back to the carriages to Hogwarts.

It was after dinner when I walked into the common room, only too see Harry staring at a piece of parchment intensly. I walked over and snatched in our of his hands too see what he was looking at, only to see I was holding the Marauders map.

“How do you have the Marauders Map!” I shouted.

“That belongs to me!” He countered.

“Actually, if you haven’t noticed, it says Padfoot on the front, my dad’s nickname!” 

“You’re dad!? I bet it’s pure evil then, yeah, keep that map away from me!” 

“Look closer Potter, it also says Prongs on the front, that’s your dad!” 

“Oh yeah, sure” 

“Why would I lie about that! Go ask Professor Lupin, seeing as he’s Moony himself.” Harry had stopped shouting and was staring at me, intrigued.

I glared at Harry once more, and with that, I marched up the girl’s dorm. I could see Harry follow me, and immediately regret it as he flew down the slide and landed on the floor with a thud. He laid there, groaning and glaring daggers in my direction. Annoyed that because of the shouting, everyone in the common room was staring at us, so I flipped Harry off (not a wise decision seeing as this was a school for 11 year olds) and sauntered into my room.

Of course news travelled fast, and I was given a detention with Professor Mcgonagell of writing lines because of my ‘inappropriate gesture’, but that wasn’t the worst of it. My dad wasn’t too happy with me for getting detention, so he had shouted at me, and now I was…avoiding him, which did not help his mood, and I wasn’t the only one who had noticed. 

“Why is Professor Lupin so down in the dumps?”

“I heard it was because he was having a secret affair with Lily Evans, so all this talk about Sirius Black upset’s him.”

“I heard it was because he is secretly a death eater, and Voldermort isn’t back yet.”

“Really? I heard he was Voldermort himself, sad that he had to be stuck in an ugly body?” Each rumour was as ridiculous as the next, but they were all so stupidly far off. And it also wasn’t helping that no one wanted to be my friend because they were afraid I was going to sell them to the Death Eaters or something, but every time I did come close to making a friend, Ron and Harry would march in and ‘warn them’ of my nature. Well, I still had Seraphina, Daphne, Fay and Neville I guess, but it wasn’t long till they cleared off too. I walked into the Great Hall, ready for dinner. I thought, if maybe everyone was too busy shoving food in their mouths, they wouldn’t be able to gossip.

Just as I was filling my plate with Yorkshire pudding, I felt a tap on my back. I turned around to see Harry, Ron and Hermoine all staring at me expectantly. 

“What?” I asked impatiently, as they refused to move.

“Harry has something to ask you.”


End file.
